


Dear Eren...

by Thatonecrazedfanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonecrazedfanboy/pseuds/Thatonecrazedfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wanted what he couldn't have and now he's left with the pain of another loss. He has had enough and decides it's best to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Eren...

We met when we were young.  
You, the son of a doctor and me, an orphaned captain,  
As similar as snowflakes.

Years go by without a word and then the news…  
You got out of control and the crack of the cannons could be heard a mile away.  
They locked you up, handcuffed and knocked out,  
My colleagues, wild school girls all over you, a newcomer.

We fought over you in court and I had to break you or watch you die.  
Bloody and bruised but very much alive, we took you back as our own.  
A freak of nature, but humanity's last hope.  
When the world seemed to slowly end, you came along changing everything.

Your eyes lovely, bright and sparkling.  
A lousy fighter but an amazing lover.  
The key around your neck, unlocking not only your basement, but my heart.

They send us out to fight like wild dogs amongst a prey too large to handle.  
Our friends, falling during the battles,  
Hoping that we would be reunited every evening.

Tall humanoid creatures with a burning hunger.  
Marco, Petra, Farlen and countless others have lost their lives to the titans,  
Stuck in a never ending loop of catch and kill.  
But with you, nothing else matters.  
What would my world be like without you, Eren?

I sometimes wonder what it would be like....  
If I never let you in. If I had stayed nothing but your leader.  
It would've been easier to let you go. To watch you leave.  
The tears I've shed over you would be put to a less painful use.  
Why did it have to be love?

You left me alone. I lost the one person that I had left.  
I have lost too many to be okay anymore.  
Isabel and Farlen; the only people who were my family.  
Petra; the one woman that I had ever had feelings for.  
And now you; the one person I can't live without.

You have no idea how I feel because you're happy.  
I was tossed aside like it was nothing.  
Treated like we never had anything special. Like our love was fiction.  
After all we did together, you act like it was a crime and avoid it at all costs.  
Eren. I love you too much and I can't go on knowing that I don't matter to you anymore.

I have loved you since the beginning and I will love you forever. Goodbye Brat.

**Author's Note:**

> {Levi; This was a poem that I wrote a long time ago but finished it off, making it a small sad fic. This is what happens when I’m left alone with my thoughts. DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters in said story.}


End file.
